Ah ben ça !
by Antaka
Summary: une demande officielle. Seulement personne dans l'assitance ne pouvait imaginer que ces deux là finiraient un jour ensemble, pas même le grand sage. Mais de qui s'agit-il ? probablement l'alliance la plus improbable que l'on puisse imaginer...
1. étonnement

_**Disclaimer **__: « Je jure solennellement n'avoir aucun droit sur les personnages à part celui de les soumettre au sortilège du critérium pour contrôler leurs faits et gestes »_

_**Couple** : hahaaa ! Ne dévoilons pas l'intrigue de l'histoire_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le dis, mais comme il s'agit de KKM, les relations entre homme sont à l'honneur. Que ceux qui ne peuvent pas supporter cette idée fasse demi-tour…_

_

* * *

__POV Murata :_

Le regard si bleu de l'homme s'arrondit de surprise.

Dans sa tête, la seule pensée cohérente qui tournait en boucle fut qu'il avait une chance finalement. Une chance de vivre cet amour qu'il pensait impossible.

Il porta lentement une main jusqu'à sa joue gauche meurtrie. L'assemblée autour était figée elle aussi, tout bonnement stupéfiée.

Je fus bien évidement le premier à réagir. Bien avant les protagonistes même. Sans détacher mon regard de Yozak (il s'agit de ne pas louper une miette de la suite) j'ai déglutit et articulé ma pensée profonde.

- Ah ben ça... !

Au fond, qu'est ce qui était le plus étrange dans la situation présente ? Que le demi-mazoku reçoive une demande traditionnelle en mariage devant toute l'assemblée ? Qu'il n'ait pas encore réagi ? C'est vrai quoi, essayez d'imaginer Yozak, une main sur la joue, immobile depuis deux minutes et quarante trois secondes, qui regarde droit devant lui avec des yeux grand comme des soucoupes, vous verrez, c'est pas si facile ... Que Conrad arrive encore à sourire en voyant le rouquin se faire gifler (j'ai toujours pensé que ces deux là étaient un peu plus qu'amis ), ou que le brun qui vient de se déclarer le fixe maintenant avec des larmes au bord des yeux ?

Et Günther là dedans ? Il est présent bien sur. Tiens, il commence à baver d'ailleurs ! Garder la bouche ouverte pendant trois minutes aussi... heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de mouches à Shinmakoku.

Céli-sama a posé une main sur l'épaule de Wolfram qui pleure en silence. Shinou, que ce mec te ressemble ! Toi aussi tu as toujours été bouleversé par l'amour. Son autre main broie celle de Raven sous l'émotion. Greta sourie dans les bras de son père qui fixe toujours la scène.

Aaaaah ! Yozak réagis enfin au bout de trois minutes. Un sourire malicieux vient éclairer son visage. Il se tourne vers Conrad et lui dédie un sourire éblouissant.  
Günther va se déboîter la mâchoire s'il ouvre plus la bouche...

- Désolé pour toi, l'homme de ma vie t'a pris de vitesse !

Ah ! J'avais raison ! Il y avait bien quelque chose entre ces deux là !

Le rouquin saute sur son brun en hurlant :

- Yataaaaa ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !!!  
- Je ne pense pas.  
Wolfram. Un air trop sérieux sur le visage. Qu'est ce que...?

* * *

_Une chtite rewiew ?_


	2. la fureur de Wolfram

_**Disclaimer :**_ « Je jure solennellement n'avoir aucun droit sur les personnages, sinon celui de les soumettre au sortilège du critérium pour contrôler leur faits et gestes » mouahahaha !

* * *

- Yataaaaa ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !!!

- Je ne pense pas.

Wolfram. Un air trop sérieux sur le visage. Qu'est ce qu'il va nous sortir comme connerie ? Shinou, je t'assure qu'il te ressemble …

- Il reste le jour du mariage.

***

Qu'est ce que je vous avais dit ?! Bon, Wolf a l'air de plutôt bien le prendre et fais même un sourire d'encouragement à Yozak qui resserre un peu plus son étreinte. Le blondinet se tourne vers Shibuya… enfin un peu d'action ! Je m'en frotterais bien les mains si ça ne nuisait pas à mon image de Grand sage !

- Toi…

Oulààà, on voit presque les étincelles de fureur dans son regard ! Greta pars discrètement rejoindre Anissina qui venait d'arriver. Toutes les deux s'éclipsent en chuchotant d'un air survolté.

En attendant, Yuuri a reculé pour se retrouver dans les bras de Conrad. Sir Weller a l'air aussi embarrassé que Von Bielefeld est furieux.

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Yuuriii !

- M…Mais quoi ?

Un éclair de compréhension le traverse et il s'écarte de Conrad comme s'il s'était brûlé. Celui-ci en soupirerait de soulagement ma parole !

Héhéhé… Je ricane intérieurement de la bourde de Shibuya. C'était pas ça. D'ailleurs, ça s'entend :

- Boulet !

- Ne m'appelle pas boulet ! et qu'est-ce qui te prends à la fin ?!

- On est fiancé je te signale !

- Aucun risque que je l'oublie !

- Depuis plus longtemps qu'eux !

- Et alors ?!

- Alors, assume !

Wolfram fusille Yuuri du regard, croise les bras, relève le menton et soupire de frustration.

- Humph ! t'es vraiment qu'un boulet.

Il tourne les talons. Oh Shinou, c'est peut être un super canon, mais il est insupportable !

Conrad entreprend, dans son extrême gentillesse, d'éclairer Shibuya sur ses devoirs de fiancé. Il est bien obligé, Günther vient de réaliser et est tombé dans les pommes dans l'indifférence totale. Le choc surement…

Bien sur que Wolfy aimerait que tu lui saute au cou crétin ! Regardez-moi ces deux sangsues : ça ne fait pas encore dix minutes qu'ils sont ensembles et plus personne ne peut les décoller. Yozak glousse, le front contre celui de son amoureux, tandis qu'ils se chuchotent des mots doux. Evidemment que Wolfram n'a pas supporté ce spectacle… Voilà, en deux mots, ce que Conrad tente de faire comprendre au Maoh. Bon, il n'utilise pas les mêmes mots, c'est évident.

La porte grince lorsque le blondinet excédé l'ouvre pour partir.

- Wolfram !

Ah, tiens, il s'est arrêté net. Gwendall darde sur son frère un regard sévère avant de reprendre :

- Ne me gâche pas le plus beau jour de ma vie.

***

Si par hasard il voulait ajouter quelque chose, il ne peut déjà plus, Yozak s'occupe de lui.

* * *

_**Note **__: Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire a pu naitre sans l'aide de drogues ou autres substances illicites et plus ou moins psychotropes. Le but de départ était simplement de trouver et de mettre en scène le couple le plus improbable de KKM… et oui, j'adore les yuuram, mais il faut savoir varier les plaisirs ! _

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ai-je réussi ? Est-ce que je dois aller chercher une corde pour me pendre ? Y a-t-il des couples encore plus improbables ? Laissez une rewiew ! _

_Antaka._


End file.
